


Bros

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ...is not welcome in a school environment, M/M, Motorcycles, Rules, bros, its just a bro thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Just one crackhead and one stickler for the rules on a motorcycle.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Anime Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 26





	Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Anime Oneshots on Wattpad, I have the same username on there as I do here if you want to check it out!

“It’s just a bro thing,” Said Ishimaru and Mondo, but they knew it was more than as they put it ‘a bro thing’ They always went out and treated Chihiro as if she was their child, it doesn’t happen very often that I ship real people but these two are an exception, they were made for each other.

Mondo Oowada was on his bike with Kiyotaka Ishimaru, it was after school and they were heading to the mall. Kiyotaka was shouting commands such as ‘Don’t skip the red light’ and ‘follow the rules’. It was his talent to follow them after all.


End file.
